


White Bread World

by seerstella



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied DaiMao, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerstella/pseuds/seerstella
Summary: There's a small surprise in the diner.
Relationships: Hamao Kyousuke/Watanabe Daisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	White Bread World

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Seer M. Anno  
> Genre: AU. Song!Fic.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fandom except the story below.  
> Rating: PG-15  
> A/N: Birthday fic for Princess Serenity-chan. Happy birthday dear! <3
> 
> I have written this since mid 2019 and just need to put this out of my system. Guess what music video this is based on? The title is taken from the same song. Enjoy.

"Should we _really_ put up with those people now?"

"Of course. They're customers. Take their orders."

"Why are you telling me what to do? You're not Buchou."

"I am Buchou!"

"Not my Buchou, that is," Basshi grumbled at Ryouma's words and decided to get back to work. "Mao-kun, take their orders, will you?"

Kyousuke eyed the group of noisy students with dread. They obviously came from the high school nearby, which was a high-class boys dormitory for kids from rich families. Some did come to this place, but nobody was as loud as them. Their voices surely bothered the rest of the customers, but none went against them. None dared, to be precise.

"Where's Senpai?"

"Call him!"

"Okay!" And boy, was he loud on the phone! "Senpai! We're in this shitty diner you recommended!"

"Hey! Don't say it like that!"

"But it's true! Senpai, where are you?" A pause. "Alright, we'll wait here, then."

When the boy ended the call, Kyousuke's resolve was made. He made his way to the table. "Do you want to order anything?"

"Bring the best food in this place!"

"If you have any, that is," another suddenly piped up.

Kyousuke felt his face burn, but wrote it down nonetheless. "Anything else?"

"Just scram. Bet you don't have anything that meets our standards anyway!"

It took all of the waiter's willpower not to lash out. It was dangerous to go against these kinds of people if one needs a job so badly. He was the new kid, after all. So, he turned his back and walked back to the counter, where Ryouma was waiting.

"That bad, huh?"

"The worst." Kyousuke huffed and fixed his white shirt. Luckily enough, it was Polo Shirt Day, so they decided to wear the same shirt belonged to their old club.

"I heard they're waiting for someone," Basshi spoke up from the drinks counter. "I hope that senpai guy comes soon, or they'll make someone mad."

"I think they start to get on Taiki-kun's nerves," Ryouma said, looking at one of their loyal customers who, unfortunately, sat the closest to the group. "I cannot wait to see what he's up to. Nice people can have a hidden temper."

"They want the best meal here," Kyousuke complained, his voice loud enough to be heard to the kitchen.

"Then let's make the best one," Takki's patient reply was heard from the other room. "I'll see what I can do."

They were so busy working that Kyousuke almost missed one of the students walking towards the jukebox. He turned when he heard the boy shouting, "Hey! Any request?"

"Anything goes!"

Then Kyousuke watched the boy choose. "I'll pick one that reminds me of Senpai and this place."

The song that blared in the place was catchy and familiar. Even the rest of the customers seemed to enjoy it as well. Ryouma grinned when he saw Taiki tapping his fingers on the table.

_Uptown girl_   
_She's been living in her uptown world_   
_I bet she never had a back street guy_   
_I bet her mama never told her why_

The song reminded Kyousuke of the picture on the wall. It was a framed picture of Buchou, someone he had never met before. Basshi said he was older than all of the diner workers, which was pretty obvious. Behind those specs, he had captivating eyes. Truth was he was one of the most beautiful men Kyousuke had ever seen. He was surely an uptown boy in every sense.

Kyousuke kept watching the group, who started to go outside their seat and play around. They even mocked the menu on the table, pointing at some meals and laughed at them. Basshi pulled him aside and sending him out to cater the other tables' requests. That was enough for a distraction.

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_   
_She's been living in her white bread world_   
_As long as anyone with hot blood can_   
_And now she's looking for a downtown man_   
_That's what I am_

Takki walked out with the best hamburgers he could make, which was actually the signature dish of this place. _The smell is heavenly!_ Kyousuke brought it to them, who didnt even say anything. He was sure the meal would pull another string of mockery.

_And when she knows what she wants from her time_   
_And when she wakes up and makes up her mind_   
_She'll see I'm not so tough_   
_Just because_   
_I'm in love with an uptown girl_

He was right. They laughed at the food, which fortunately wasnt too loud because of the music. Kyousuke was grateful that Takki was back in the kitchen.

The group made stupid gestures and took pictures of them together and the food. But some _where's Senpai?_ didn't escape Kyousuke's hearing. It was obvious that they were still anxious waiting for their senior to come.

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world_   
_She's getting tired of her high class toys_   
_And all her presents from her uptown boys_   
_She's got a choice_

Kyousuke was wiping the bar when he saw it.

He could _feel_ it as well. The atmosphere changed for some reason as the young man walked in, hands in his pockets.

Unlike the noisy group who wore black vest, he wore a light blue blazer. However, the same crest was enough to say that he belonged in the same school. He wore a darker blue pants that looked like sweatpants. His dark brown hair was combed neatly. His gestures said elegance instead of stupid arrogance.

When he looked up, his eyes met Kyousuke's and it surprised him so much that he jumped and bumped the jukebox.

The music stopped. They still held each other's gazes.

Silence.

Ryouma tapped the jukebox and the music returned to life, surprising everyone.

_Uptown girl_   
_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_   
_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_   
_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_   
_And then I'll win_

The young man flashed a smile at Kyousuke, who was stunned. 

He looked cool and distant, but the smile was so beautiful.

"Senpai!" The call broke their eye contact, and Kyousuke watched as he joined the group, his cold mask was back. Ryouma brought drinks for them, which the young man took and the others laughed at.

Kyousuke couldn't tear his eyes off him, even though they weren't looking at each other anymore.

_And when she's walking she's looking so fine_   
_And when she's talking she's saying that she's mine_

The group swarmed the young man like a pack of flies. The chatter was still as noisy as before, but Kyousuke couldn't hear whatever they were saying. He was too busy staring at the cool young man on the table.

He was so beautiful he looked almost inhuman.

As if on cue, the young man turned and their eyes met again. This time, Kyousuke braved himself to smile.

The young man smiled at him, wider this time.

Kyousuke felt warm.

_She'll say I'm not so tough_   
_Just because_   
_I'm in love_   
_With an uptown girl_

It was obvious that the group bored him. The smile disappeared immediately when he returned to his juniors, but now it looked like he was in the verge of being fed up. Kyousuke watched the group and how he interacted with them.

"Look at this meal!" One of the students played with the hamburger. "The nerve!"

"C'mon, Senpai, tell us! Why are we in this shithole anyway?"

"We can treat you to some place much better than this!"

"Look at the waiters! They look very bad and poor!"

That was when the young man snapped. He stood and shocked everyone.

_She's been living in her white bread world_   
_As long as anyone with hot blood can_   
_And now she's looking for a downtown man_   
_That's what I am_

Kyousuke watched, with wide eyes, as he opened his blazer, showing the polo shirt underneath. The whole group couldnt do anything when he threw the blazer at them, which landed on the boy who had told Kyousuke to scram.

"Oi, Dai-chan!" Ryouma's voice was heard from behind Kyousuke.

Before he could react, Kyousuke saw Ryouma throwing a jacket, the one identical to the workers in the diner. The young man caught it and wore it like it was his all along. From its pocket he pulled out a pair of glasses.

Kyousuke's eyes widened when he put it on.

It was Buchou. The one in the picture.

_Uptown girl_   
_She's my uptown girl_   
_You know I'm in love with an uptown girl_   
_My uptown girl_   
_You know I'm in love with an uptown girl_   
_She's my uptown girl_   
_You know I'm in love with an uptown girl_

The noisy group could just gape at the sight as the young man's hands slid into his own hair and set it the exactly the way Buchou did in the photo. He lifted his leg on his earlier chair, showing the word SEIGAKU on his blue pants, just like all the diner workers.

Then he turned and smiled at Kyousuke, who was still rooted on his spot. That prompted him to move.

They met in the middle.

Buchou took his hand and pulled him together. 

Takki threw Kyousuke his Seigaku jacket and Buchou grinned as he wore it. They walked out and Kyousuke looked back. 

The sight made him stop.

He saw the rest of the diner, save the noisy group, followed him. Ryouma and Basshi even took their favorite customers with them. Naito had worn his familiar white-light blue jacket.

"Come on." It was Buchou's voice, his hand felt warm around Kyousuke's wrist.

They walked out. Ryouma turned off the lights and put CLOSED on the door, leaving the group alone in despair.

_My uptown girl_   
_You know I'm in love with an uptown girl_   
_She's my uptown girl_   
_You know I'm in love with an uptown girl_

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are much appreciated! :)


End file.
